Maggy
Maggy is an adult female Styracosaurus, who appeared in Dinosaur Island Season 2. History Haven't We been here Before? Maggy is introduced alongside the rest of his family. He is then forced to fight Spiney to protect his family. Both fight furiously, and some of Uno's ribs are broken in the battle. At the end, it's a tie, but the Styracosaurus is able to protect he's family against the predator. A Bad Meeting Uno`s wound heals, he has been annoyed by the grass they pass. Later they find a small jungle pool. Uno moves forward to investigate it by taking a sip of water, then takes a 'bath'. Being filled with muddy water, Uno is stuck, and starts to sink into quicksand. In minutes, he`s now up to his belly in mud, but Strack and Maggy decide to help him. Maggy pulls him out, and all but his leg is submerged in the mud. Strack volunteers by pulling his father`s horn, releasing him from the mud. And despite being dirty, Uno is still fine. I Hate Long Walks Maggy performs extremely strange behavior, staying away from her family and the other herbivores, and even does not move or eat much. Even her lifelong mate, Uno, dose not know what`s up with her. She eventually however, gets up her feet and starts walking. Later it is revealed the odd behavior is because Maggy is trying to lay and egg. Uno is forced to carry the egg on his frill for the rest of the journey. Uno spots a lush land. Believing that there is a reason to stop by, Uno and the rest of the caravan, only to learn that the lush land Uno saw was just a mirage. Grave Spiney and Uno have a rematch to break their tie from the first episode. Maggy watches the fight. Spiney starts off by biting Uno`s chest, while Uno retaliates by stabbing Spiney`s chest, severely hurting him in the process. Uno later pushes him off into a cliff, but fell off also in the process. After getting up, Uno and Spiney resume the duel, but pauses when Strack comes in an attempt to help his father. As Strack charges, Spiney throws him off, but in anger he stabs Spiney again. After Uno saves his son and his family, Spiney tries to bite his tail, only for Jasper to pop up from a nearby river and end his life. The End Uno an Maggy have to deal with Spike being more rambunctious and Strack being more moody. Ian is coping with being the Betta male. Uno's family over to graze with them. Appearances * Season 2 - Episode 1: Haven't We been here Before? * Season 2 - Episode 2: A Bad Meeting * Season 2 - Episode 3: I Hate Long Walks * Season 2 - Episode 4: New Home, Old Enemies * Season 2 - Episode 5: Dino Crime Trail * Season 2 - Episode 9: Danger * Season 2 - Episode 11: Grave * Season 2 - Episode 13: The End Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters